


Wait for Me

by dolphinprince



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Tender moments uwu, shout out to a-happy-jake for being so supportive of my dumb writings :'), this is super self-indulgent but you guys can read it too aksjdfhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinprince/pseuds/dolphinprince
Summary: New trial, same drill. Repair the generators, try not to get murdered. Or at least so thought Jake until he met with a familiar mask and pair of hands. It's been too long since Michael and Jake have been together in a trial, and they both feel it.
Relationships: Jayers - Relationship, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 357





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this fic literally came to me in a dream LMAO. the rest i just kinda came up with bc it's been Thirsty Bitch Week and i just wanted to write about Michael and Jake fucking 😔😔

Consciousness slowly trickles back. The soft wailing of wind against his ear, a cold sensation that envelops his body. He rubs his eyes and opens them to the sight of snowflakes gently falling around him. 

_We’re in the Ormond resort again._ Jake notes to himself. 

The clothes he wore were not always his choice. The entity ruling over this place seemed to find occasional amusement in dressing them up in little outfits. Sometimes they were clothes he had owned in his past life. This could either be a small bit of comfort, or just another source of stress. It all depended on the memories attached to them. Other times, however, he felt like he and the other survivors were nothing but dolls to the entity -- there to be dressed up and down in strange costumes and extravagant outfits. Jake was lucky and thankful to find this time he had been suited with casual warm clothes. 

_Can’t stay here._

He had woken up right outside of the big building in the middle, as was common. And he knew he had to get out of the open as quick as he could. There were no clear signs of who their tormenter was this time around, and he would be glad to not figure that out by bumping into them. He looked to his left. There were some wooden structures nearby. 

He had barely taken a single step when his body was suddenly seized. A hand covered his mouth, muffling a yelp before it even had the chance to ring out. His breath quickened. Another hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him, bringing his back crashing against the chest of whoever these hands were attached to. His breath began to even out.

Jake knows these hands. The rough texture, the warmth.

After a brief struggle, Jake managed to remove the hand that covered his mouth. 

“Not here.” He turned his head and whispered, “Not now. They’ll see.”

It is not common for Michael to approach Jake like this so early in the trial -- especially when the whereabouts of the others were unknown. Michael learned after numerous experiences that if he kills the others, though, Jake will hide and he will run and he will not let Michael anywhere near him. As exciting as tracking Jake down is, and as satisfying as seeing him jump when he is found can be, there are times when Michael wants to hold him without him kicking, thrashing, and generally trying to slip out of his grasp. At times like those, Michael observes. He will stalk his obsession until the exit gates have been powered and everyone is heading back to the campfire -- confused, but mostly relieved. All except for one, of course. 

Jake himself has experience with stalking. Not in the same twisted way as Michael. But years of self-sufficiency in the wilderness have given him an understanding of how to make himself undetected by most. Or at least by those he wants to remain undetected by -- be it animal or human. He has learned how to think like those animals. But most importantly, he has learned how not to end up as dinner on the table.

It comes as a tingle in the back of his neck. An invisible fist that firmly grips his chest. It is around this time that he will notice Michael in the distance. Motionless. Watching. 

By now, Jake knows what this means. So he will pretend nothing is happening, and he will act in front of the others as if he is not fully aware of the man tracking his every move. Most of the time the others don’t notice Michael. Jake is thankful for this. He does not want them to panic. He knows they will get out of there safely and unharmed if they just repair the generators and leave. 

It was because of _that_ that Jake was completely caught off guard. This time around it seemed Michael was not willing to wait until they were done playing the entity’s little game. 

Michael heard Jake’s complaint about being spotted, and to appease him, pulled him behind a boulder to their right. 

“Michael… you don’t understand. This is not enough. We can’t do this while the others are aahhh” He was cut off as Michael spun him around and pressed a thigh between his legs. Jake took a hold of Michael’s arms and looked him in the eye. “Not while the others are here.” He said with determination, using all his willpower to ignore the intoxicating touch of Michael’s hands against his neck and face. 

Michael seemed to pause for a moment, considering what Jake had just said. His loose grasp on the other man’s neck tightened slightly, and Jake felt his heart skip a couple of beats. It is not entirely rare for Michael to lash out violently when he doesn’t get his way with him. Jake braced for the worst. 

Instead of brutal strength crushing his throat, Jake felt the pair of hands drop from his neck to his hips, pulling them forward to rub against Michael’s own. The cold white rubber of his mask pressed against Jake’s neck. He could hear Michael’s heavy breathing in his ear. The sounds, the sensations. They all combined perfectly to make Jake’s head swim. 

And as quick as it came, it was gone. 

Jake shivered, suddenly cold now at the absence of a heat source, and watched as Michael walked towards the main building, smoothly vaulting through a window to get inside. 

_What are you planning now?_ Jake wondered. He sighed and went looking for something to work on. Now that he knew who today’s monster was, he felt a lot safer walking out in the open. Soon he found Dwight and Claudette, both tinkering with a machine in front of them. Jake nodded at them and they nodded back, a silent greeting. They knew better than to speak out loud more than they had to. 

“Do you know who’s trying to kill us this time?” Claudette whispered to Jake. 

“No.” He lied. 

Claudette and Dwight's worried expressions made Jake’s heart sink. But he knew that if he told them it was The Shape again, they would spend the rest of the trial looking over their shoulder. 

Shortly the generator’s sputtering became uniform and showered them with its bright lights. 

Look around. Stay unseen. Find another generator. Repair it. Repeat. It was like clockwork. Jake knew Michael wouldn’t get too close to his friends this trial. 

He found out through Dwight and Claudette that Nea was the 4th person in there with them. Apparently she decided to look for those creepy little totems that were hidden throughout the area. They gave her a bad feeling, she said. And had taken it upon herself to destroy all the ones she found. 

This made Jake a little nervous. Hopefully she didn’t bump into Michael while searching. 

The other two asked Jake to stick with them. 6 hands work faster than 2, Dwight said. And we might not know if you get hurt if you’re too far, added Claudette. Jake countered this with his own opinions. It’s better if we get repairs started on multiple generators in case an area becomes dangerous. And it’ll be harder to all hide if we’re together. After some convincing, Jake managed to get Dwight and Claudette to let him go off on his own. If he was honest, he just wanted to be by himself so that he didn’t have to keep lying to them. It could get exhausting quickly. 

So off he went, smiling at crows, and mindlessly extending his arm out to drag his fingers against the trees and rocks. Before long, he found another generator to work on. By habit he looked around, taking in his surroundings before starting. Surely enough, he spotted Michael gazing at him off in the distance. He was on the second story of the resort, his white mask catching only enough light for its shape to be recognizable. Jake stared back from afar. Even with all the separation in between them he could feel Michael’s eyes burning into him. 

He thought back to just 10 minutes earlier. The pressure against his hips, his firm grasp on his neck and the way his skin welcomed Michael’s touch. Jake swallowed hard. He didn’t show it often in fears of Michael getting cocky, but he craved his touch more than he wished he did. And right now, he’d much rather be up there with him than out here in the cold, struggling to untangle cables and fumbling with gears. His mind wandered to thoughts of Michael. The way his hands loved to caress anything they could reach, and how good it felt to feel the weight of his body on top of his own. 

Jake adjusted his beanie lower into his head. A blush sneaking across his features. Horny thoughts are not going to help him repair this generator any faster.

When he looked up at the building again, Michael was gone. Jake sighed. This was probably for the better. One less distraction. 

But his mind was completely taken over. He was not able to stop thinking of that other man. Once the generator purred into power, Jake headed straight for the building. He needed to see Michael up close. Even if for just a little. It should be hard for any of the others to spot him up there in one of the rooms anyway. Michael watched from one of the second floor windows again. And once Jake was close enough to the building, he saw Michael turn around and walk away from the window. To meet him in the doorway to the room, Jake assumed. Michael would not give up a chance to hold him if the opportunity arose. 

As Jake entered the building, he felt his foot get caught on something, almost making him trip over himself. He noticed one of his shoelaces was untied. Easy fix. So he crouched down in order to take care of that before he continued. A few moments later, he resumed his path towards the stairs, his heart beating hard against his chest. Anticipation building as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

All of that was suddenly cut short. 

There came a loud scream, a big thump, followed by the quick stomping of someone running. The next instant he spotted Dwight bolting around a corner and dashing down the stairs. 

“IT’S THE SHAPE.” He said in a panic. “WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE.” 

Before Jake could say or do anything, Dwight had taken him by the wrist and was pulling him out of the building at top speed. Once they were far enough, Dwight dropped behind a stone wall and pulled Jake next to him. He peered around the corner, eyes wide with fear. 

“Did he follow us?” Dwight asked in a low tone. 

Jake poked his head to look as well. Pretending he didn’t know the answer was surely “no”. 

“I don’t think so. I don’t see him anywhere, at least.”

Dwight sat down against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and his hands to his face. 

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Jake asked. Dwight was acting strangely. 

Dwight shook his head in his hands. 

“No, I’m okay. It’s just…” He started. “I’m just trying to process what happened.” 

Jake tilted his head at this. 

“What… What happened?” He asked.

Dwight raised his head from his hands and stared into the wall in front of him. 

“I was just walking around looking for any useful stuff I could grab. And then when I walked past one of the doorways, he just… reached out and grabbed me. He just… grabbed me! But it wasn’t in the way that they usually grab us. He…” Dwight cleared his throat. Confusion and embarrassment clear in his tone. “His hand went directly for… for my dick? He pulled my back towards his chest and he put his face on my neck??”

Jake tried to hide the blush intensifying on his cheeks by pulling up his scarf.

“It only happened for a split moment, though. It’s like if he then just immediately froze and threw me to the ground.” Dwight continued, looking at Jake now. “ You know… From all the times that we’ve been in trials with him, I never got the feeling that he was _that_ type of creep? If it was that Freddy guy, or maybe even The Ghost Face I wouldn’t be _too_ surprised. but _The Shape_?? I didn’t think he had anything going on in his head besides just wanting to stab us with his knife.” 

Jake patted Dwight’s back. He understandably seemed distressed. 

“I’ve never been... _sexually harassed_ by one of these psychos before…” Dwight seemed to finish with this, and dropped his face down to his hands again. Jake frowned. Dwight really had the wrong idea. Jake wanted to offer comfort, but he didn't know what to say. What _was_ he supposed to say? _Oh don’t worry. That was supposed to be for me. I’ve kinda been sleeping with him for a while now and he probably thought you were me for a moment_? Hell no. 

“That’s rough.” Is all that Jake managed to muster up. 

He was worried about Nea bumping into Michael and it turned out to be Dwight at the end. Jake dragged a hand down his face. Trials like these usually went a lot easier when none of the others ran into or even noticed Michael was there. 

“Jake…” Dwight whispered. “If you don't mind, please stay with me. This… this wasn’t normal. This whole trial has felt off and now this happens? Not going to lie, I feel more, um, well, more scared than usual. “

Jake knew there was nothing for Dwight to worry about. No, Michael _wasn’t_ that type of creep, and no he wouldn’t do anything like that to him ever again. Jake wanted to take these fears from him, but he couldn’t do so without also revealing his little secret. 

“Yeah, of course” Jake replied warmly. He stood up, offering Dwight a hand to help him up, which he took. “Let’s do what we can to get out of here.” 

Dwight smiled at this, and Jake smiled back. As they slowly made their way through the area, Jake’s thoughts were preoccupied with what had just happened. He had felt so electrified at the thought of seeing Michael again for a quick meeting, but the rug had been pulled from right under his feet. Now not only did he feel unsatisfied, but he also had to amp up his acting game even further. Not to mention it’s going to be harder now to find an excuse to go off by himself now. 

“I can’t shake the feeling off that he’s watching us,” Dwight said, looking behind his shoulder as they walked through a relatively open area. “I hate the sneaky ones. It’s so hard to feel safe when you might be getting stalked and followed when you don’t even know it.” 

Jake took the chance to look around as well. Surprisingly, Michael actually wasn’t nowhere to be seen. He felt a feeling of wrongness sink in his gut. It’s hard in and of itself to guess what exactly is going through Michael’s brain. But now that their little plan had been interrupted, it was even harder to predict how Michael would act. 

Jake let out a concerned sigh.

“Well, I don’t see him anywhere. I think we’re still safe for now.” He chimed in. 

“I hope you’re right.” Dwight added. He adjusted his glasses and squinted as if trying to focus on something. “Is that Nea opening a gate?”

Jake focused his eyes off into the distance. Surely enough, he saw Nea and Claudette by an exit. The bright red bulbs of the opening mechanism flickering into life. They must have powered up enough generators to open the door while Jake was away earlier. 

Dwight’s pace picked up, and he took Jake’s wrist once again, urging him to match his speed. As they moved towards their escape, Jake’s mind fumbled to come up with any excuses to get away from there. It had been so long since he had seen Michael in one of these trials, and he didn’t want to leave without seeing him again -- without touching him again. 

They were just a few seconds away from the exit when Jake felt a rough tug on the back of his scarf, sending his wrist sliding out of Dwight’s grasp, and his body colliding against the ground. The unexpected pressure brought on Jake’s throat threw him into a short coughing fit. His eyes teared up. Looking ahead through blurred vision he saw Dwight’s terrorized expression as he backed away, to his right, vision becoming clear again, there was a towering frame. Blue coveralls and a white mask whose pitch black eyes seeped the soul out of him. 

“JAKE!!” He heard Dwight shout from the entrance to the exit gate. Michael carried himself with an aura of intensity that froze Jake to his core. This is not normal. On instinct, Jake backed away, attempting and failing to get on his feet as he did so. 

Michael turned his sight to the gate. There stood Nea, Claudette, and Dwight -- each with horror smeared across their faces. Nea clutched the flashlight in her hand, and immediately sprinted towards them. Before she or Jake could do anything, Michael bent down, picking up Jake by the neck and pressed the tip of his knife to his stomach. Nea stopped in her tracks. She and the others know what this means. There’s no helping Jake anymore. Jake could not turn his head to see what was happening, but he could hear Claudette’s sobbing quickly getting farther away.

Panic swole in Jake’s mind, alarms ringing in his body as the beat of his heart hammered against his ears. He grasped the hand that Michael held his knife with. 

Jake’s pained gaze now met Michael’s.

_What’s wrong?_

“Mi-Michael” He choked out. 

Michael turned his attention to the exit again. The other three were but small and faint figures off in the far distance. 

Jake heard the dull thump of Michael’s knife hitting the ground as the hold on his neck was suddenly released. He didn’t have time to recover or catch his breath. His knees buckled, but Michael pulled him into a tight and solid embrace before he could hit the ground. Jake’s breathing heaved. Just a moment ago he thought he was as good as dead. Now his head rested safely against Michael’s chest. As he heard the steady rhythm of his heart, he felt a hand come up to caress the back of his head, and he furrowed his brow, allowing his eyes to slide shut. Slowly, feelings of fear and betrayal melted away. Jake brought his arms around Michael’s waist, pressing their bodies together as hard as he physically could. 

Michael was being atypically tender. This was an nonverbal message: 

I’m sorry. 

And Jake got that message loud and clear.

It took him a few moments, but he understood. This was the only way the other three would leave without him. All this time Michael had been thinking and worrying about the same things he did. It was funny, really. He chuckled against Michael’s chest. 

“You really scared me there for a--AH” Jake was interrupted as Michael suddenly picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. The position was a little uncomfortable, but Jake couldn’t help the smile growing on his face. The warmth of Michael’s body against his own, and the way that his hands firmly held him in place filled him with an odd comfort. Michael walked back towards the building with determination, climbed the stairs, and entered a small room. There was an old bed and various objects strewn around the place. A hoodie here, some switchblades over there along with some cigarettes and empty beer bottles. Jake had seen the door to this room before but every time he or the others tried to open it, they would find it was locked. This was definitely the room in the best condition in this whole building. Just _what_ was this room? 

Michael unceremoniously threw him down on the bed, which creaked under the burden of Jake’s weight. He promptly stripped away his mask, and without losing even one second, pinned Jake down against the bed, their lips colliding in a heated kiss. A groan escaped from the back of Michael’s throat. The sound sent waves of pleasure to all of Jake’s right places, causing a whimper to break free from his own throat.

He needed this so badly.

Michael’s hands released their grasp on Jake’s wrists, moving down to eagerly rub Jake’s body over his clothes. The kiss broke as they both stole a few seconds to catch their breath. Michael took the opportunity to move in between Jake’s legs, heavily nesting his hips on the other man’s thighs. Jake breathing picked up, and pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues now meeting vigorously too. Michael’s kisses moved towards Jake’s cheeks and down his jaw before he grabbed him by the face, turning his head to expose the neck. Michael nipped and licked and sucked at the skin there, leaving a trail of marks of all shades and bringing out the most beautiful of sounds out of his obsession. Jake’s hand rose to reach for Michael’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it as Michael bit down into his skin. 

“Fuck” Jake softly groaned. The way the sting of the bites mingled with the pleasure of Michael's mouth on his body sent his senses into a daze. Soon Michael pulled the scarf off of Jake’s neck, and desperately unzipped Jake’s coat, revealing a button-up shirt underneath. Without missing a beat, he drew his fingers in between the buttons and with frenzied strength pulled it open, sending buttons scattering across the bed and floor around them. Jake could barely keep up with Michael’s pace, and before he knew it, there were wet kisses being scattered along his unprotected abdomen. The soft moans that escaped him only seemed to fuel Michael further. The marks he left on his chest and stomach were going to linger for more than a few days, but that is a problem for the future. For now, Jake focused on the moment. Wishing for nothing else than for it to continue forever. The way his pants felt uncomfortably tight, the caress of the cool temperature against the damp, tender spots on his skin where Michael had just been, the way Michael’s eyes looked at him in a way that was for him and only for him. 

“Michael…” Jake whimpered and took hold of the other man’s sleeve. “...Please.”

Michael sat up and took in the sight in front of him. Jake, the only man not scared to make demands of him, to protest against him, now completely powerless -- quivering under his touch and pleading for more. So vulnerable. So beautiful. Michael sat there for a moment, observing, memorizing the look on Jake’s eye, the glisten of his kiss-bruised olive skin. 

_Mine._

Jake, getting impatient, reached up and pulled Michael by the collar of his jumpsuit and down into a deep kiss. His hands fumbled to undo the zipper of Michael’s coveralls, sliding them open to the very bottom, where the hem of a black pair of boxer briefs could now be seen. 

Michael suddenly released contact and got up from the bed, leaving Jake behind and catching his breath. Jake took the chance to let his gaze wander around the room. He still had no idea what this room was and why it was somehow unlocked this time around. Looking at a chair in the corner, he spotted a familiar white mask. More specifically, one of The Legion’s. The gears turned inside Jake’s head. He knew of how different places were tied to different killers. This must be The Legion’s. Jake looked back at Michael who seemed to be desperately rummaging through the drawers of an old piece of furniture. He then turned to the door, its lock seemed to have been kicked broken. 

_Well, that answers the ‘what’ and ‘how’ of all this.._ Jake thought.

Just a moment later, Michael seemed to find what he was looking for and headed back to the bed, positioning himself between Jake’s legs once again. 

“What were you looking for?” He asked. In response Michael grabbed Jake’s pants, jerking them off of his legs along with his underwear and throwing them to the floor besides them. Jake’s breath quickened. His dick bobbed free and settled against his stomach. He shivered. In the back of his head, he was glad to be in the only room with unbroken windows and a door on it. If he had the cold breeze hitting him directly, even with Michael here to warm him up, he was sure he would completely freeze. 

It was then that Michael revealed what he had gone hunting for in the drawers. A small bottle of lube, presumably belonging to one of The Legion members. Jake’s heart raced at the realization, a blush spreading deep within his face and a rush of warmth pooling in his lower zones. He watched as Michael squeezed some of its contents into his fingers before dropping the container to the side and using his hand to push his legs apart. Jake whimpered in anticipation.

Even with the lube, his body was not entirely prepared for the intrusion. Jake closed his eyes, bearing through the soreness of Michael’s finger quickly pushing its way into his body. Michael was in no mood for patience, and immediately started thrusting his finger in and out. Jake bit his lip, holding in a cry, as he soon felt another finger being inserted. He always seemed to forget just how big Michael’s hands really were. He always seemed to remember when they were being rammed into him, hard and deep just as they were now. The pain of it all was punctuated by bursts of ecstatic pleasure as Michael occasionally hit that sweet spot that made Jake see stars. Any attempts to hold back any noises were completely discarded, and Jake threw his head back as loud moans ripped through his body. Soon enough, the pleasure overpowered the pain, and Jake’s hips melted into the bold rhythm of Michael’s hand. Thank god for lube. 

“Ahhhh--- Michael… AHH.. Please. Please, Michael.” He managed to communicate in between moans. “Fuck me. Please. Fuck me.”

Michael’s eyes met Jake’s pleading ones, and he felt himself harden even more. His fingers’ pace quickened before abruptly being removed. He threw Jake’s leg to the side and grabbed his hips, forcing his body to flip. He propped Jake into his knees, and pushed his head into the mattress. 

Jake could only hear the sound of the lube bottle opening and the wet sounds of Michael stroking himself before he felt him aligning his tip against his opening. With only a few seconds to brace himself, Jake felt the burn of his insides being stretched. His mouth fell open and his eyes teared as his body did its best to accommodate the cock that now found its way nested inside of him. 

“And I… and I thought your fingers were…. Ahhh… big…” Jake chuckled. He couldn’t look back at Michael but from feeling, he assumed Michael was completely inside of him. He was proved wrong when suddenly Michael thrusted forward, sending his dick pushing even deeper into his body. Jake groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he got accustomed to the new harsh feeling. Michael then continued to pull all the way out, squeezing more lube over himself before thrusting back in. He stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing hard as he savored the hot grip of Jake’s body around him.

After a few moments, Jake reached a hand back to touch Michael’s knee. “Move.” he whined. 

Michael's hands dug unto Jake’s hips, holding him in place as he immediately began thrusting into him. Hard and fast. No build up. His breathing intensifying, hints of his voice coming out as hums and wild groans. 

Jake attempted to prop himself onto his elbows, but Michael quickly let go of his hips and pressed him back down. His pace slowed, slowly bringing himself out before viciously plunging right back into him. Jake cried out with each impact of Michael’s hips upon his own, bliss flooding his senses with each thrust. 

“Michael..” He moaned out, each consonant and vowel rolling out his tongue as if made just for him. Michael slammed back into him and this time instead of pulling back out, he bent over, his chest hovering over Jake’s back. He pressed the side of his face against the other’s shoulder while his arms circled around his torso. The tenderness of the embrace surprised Jake and filled his chest with a warmth that made his limbs feel as if they were floating. However, he also knew Michael better than anyone. And he knew that if he was soft now, it was because he planned on getting rough soon. Jake’s dick twitched at the thought. Michael peppered kisses across his shoulders and up his neck. His lips were soft and wet against his skin, and Jake turned his face to meet Michael’s, his lips parting slightly as an invitation for Michael to press his own against them. Michael took the hint and their lips locked once again in a feverish kiss. Kissing with such abandon as if the entirety of this realm would collapse upon itself if they were to stop for as much as a single moment. 

Without as much as a warning, Michael straightened back up, pulled himself out, and similarly to before, placed his hands on Jake’s hips -- flipping him into his back this time. He took each of Jake’s legs and raised them into his shoulders before leaning forward, their faces mere inches from each other. Jake placed his hands on Michael’s thighs, feeling the fabric there. Michael reached in between their bodies and aligned himself back into position. Jake held his breath as Michael inserted himself deep inside him again. He thrusted tentatively, and brought his elbows down onto Jake’s shoulders, his hands framing Jake’s face and his fingers entwining with his dark hair. He watched Jake’s expression carefully. Noting the way his jaw dropped when those fascinating points within him were pressed in all the most delightful ways. He thrusted faster now, Jake’s moaning growing louder and more desperate. Soon he was back at his ruthless pace. It felt so good. _God_ , it felt good. And Jake wasn’t sure how much longer he would last like this. As if he could hear his thoughts, Michael brought up a hand and wrapped it around Jake’s member, pumping him in rhythm with his hips. Michael’s hand was still a little slick from the lube, and this only heightened the experience for Jake. His mind was completely gone, replaced instead by a deep and euphoric haze. He gazed into Michael’s eyes, silently pleading for him to continue. His tip was now leaking into Michael’s hand. He was definitely coming soon if this continued. 

“God… Michael!” He not-so-silently pleaded now. “Ahhh-- I’m gonna come.”

A trace of a smile appeared on Michael’s lips as he jerked Jake off as fast as he could. Michael leaned down, nudging Jake’s head up with his nose so that he could bite at his neck again. 

This was too much. 

Jake brought his hands to Michael’s back, digging his nails into his skin.

“Fuck! Michael! Aahh.. Michael!! I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna- aAH!” His body trembled violently as the climax shocked his system -- warm cum now spilled over Michael’s hand and his own chest. Michael quickly wiped his hand on the sheets next to him before sitting up and placing his arms around Jake’s legs, slamming in and out of him harder, faster, and deeper than before. Jake’s whole body was hypersensitive as it came down from orgasm, and the way Michael was fucking into him overwhelmed him beyond measurement. If Michael got any more intense, Jake was sure he would pass out. Whimpers fled his vocal chords as his body was forcefully stuffed with pleasure past its point of capacity. Michael’s breathing and thrusting grew erratic, and Jake knew he was close to finishing. He leaned down, grabbing Jake’s face in his hands and devouring his lips in a kiss as he released him warmth deep within him. Jake breathed heavily, feeling as if he had just gone through a second climax along with him. Michael dropped his head against Jake’s chest and stayed there, resting. Michael slowly pulled out and collapsed on the spot on the bed next to Jake. 

Jake could still still feel the considerable pool of cum inside of him. And now that the act was through, he dreaded the uncomfortable feeling of oozing that was soon to follow. Michael reached over, grabbed a red hoodie that laid on the bed’s headboard, and used it to wipe the cum that was still on Jake’s stomach, and remove the lube residue on his hands and both of their dicks. He threw the piece of clothing aside and tucked his penis back into his boxer briefs. Jake could’ve sworn he had seen one of The Legion members use a hoodie like this one during a past trial. At the present instant, however, he didn’t have the energy to care about the implications or possible consequences of Michael using it as a rag. After his chest had been cleaned up, Jake turned to lay on his side and face Michael, who quickly wrapped his arms around him and pressed their bodies together. Their legs intertwined and Jake closed his eyes as he took in the serenity of the current moment. After a while, Jake brought his hands to the space in between them and zipped Michael’s coveralls back up. 

“I really should go.” He stated. It was always hard to leave after trials like these. Jake sat up in the bed. Now that the distraction of sex wasnt there, he really felt the coldness of the room. He fished his pants and underwear from the floor and put them back on, his knees shaking slightly as he stood up. 

“Believe me, I want nothing else than to stay here longer.” He said as he tried to button his undershirt back up, and remembered that the buttons were long gone now. So he zipped up his coat instead. “But I don't know how long this entity plans on letting us stay here. Plus… the others start wondering a lot when it takes me too long to get back after a trial.” 

Michael simply stared at Jake. Deep down he knew Jake was right. But he would be damned if he would let Jake think he could just leave whenever he wanted. 

He sat up in the bed as well, and when Jake approached him, Michael quickly pulled him in and let their bodies fall unto the bed again, Jake on top of him. Michael wrapped one arm around Jake’s neck, the other around his waist. He closed his eyes, ignoring any protests that Jake decided to voice. 

“Michael. I really gotta go.” He said a little more firmly this time. 

Michael sighed and sat up once again, reaching for his mask and putting it back on. Jake stood up from the bed, trying and failing to hide how unstable his legs were in the aftermath of Michael fucking the shit out of him, and made his way towards the door. Shooting a glance at Michael before opening and walking through. As he was slowly made his way down the stairs, his sight suddenly got blocked, and he held onto the handrail to avoid tumbling down. He pulled off the fabric over his eyes and realized it was his beanie. He had completely forgotten about it, along with his scarf, and Michael had brought them back to him. 

“Oh!” Jake let out a short laugh. “Thanks.” 

Before he could take another step down the stairs, Michael swooped in and picked him up. Placing one arm under his knees and another behind his back. This caught Jake by surprise, but he accepted the courtesy. He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and rested his head against his shoulder, allowing himself to indulge in these last few moments he would have with him. Nobody knew when the next chance would come for them to meet like this. They arrived at the opened exit gate sooner than either of them would’ve wanted . Michael put Jake down and Jake adjusted his clothes. 

“So this is goodbye, i guess.” He said. A hint of sadness in his voice. “For now at least.”

Jake took Michael’s hand in his and ran his thumb over the knuckles. 

“I still have to go back there and deal with Dwight thinking you’re a pervert now.” He laughed. “I’m sure he’s warned a few of the others by now.” He now played with the collar on Michael’s jumpsuit. “I’m sure it’ll all calm down after a few more normal trials.” He sighed. “Sometimes I forget just how nightmarish this place is. God… don’t you wish things could just be... different?”

Jake now looked up at Michael, and the deep darkness of the eyes of his mask. A chill ran down his spine. 

“I suppose you wouldn’t.”

Jake is not one to go into long “conversations” with Michael. He knows there’s not much point. But honestly, he was just stalling for more time together. Jake caught a soft red glow creeping out from cracks in the ground. The entity is running out of patience. 

Jake held onto the fabric around Michael’s waist. Before leaning up and forward to press a soft kiss to the mouth of Michael’s mask. 

“See you later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that i finally finish lol If you're reading this, thank you for making it through the whole thing, ily ♥ Also i was the only one that proofread it so im sorry for any mistakes aksdjfh


End file.
